Remember me
by diabolo-123
Summary: Continuation of the anime /SPOILERS/ A hidden truth, a forgotten girl, a warrior in decline. A world to be saved, once and for all


**Hello everyone! Today I'm going to start with a Fanfic on SukaSuka. Why is there no content here? Dammit! Well, the truth is that having seen the anime I could not stay like that. I have read parts of the LN and although I appreciate the work of the author, I want to give my personal touch to the story. It starts right at the end of the anime, SPOILERS, obviously.**

 **Please, opinions!**

* * *

The red-haired girl stepped forward, watching the scene unfolding intently.

Willem and Nephren were lying on the ground, breathing hard, their eyes fixed on the red-haired girl who now fought against hundreds of beasts. Hit after hit, the beasts died but Chtholly was hit everywhere. Her left arm fell with her pierced shoulder, her right leg, bent at an unnatural angle, hung lifeless from his bloody hip.

"I will fight so you do not have to do it"

I just wanted that

I just wanted to fight

She just wanted to save the only thing that brought her happiness

More and more beasts were coming out of the sand depths of what was once the old world. Willem tried to get up but his wounds and a small arm held him.

"No" Nephren said with tears in her eyes

Willem tried again to advance and slowly reached the edge of the crater that his fall had caused. It was so far away yet so close, in that sunset, He could see Chtholly in the background losing her life slowly, surrounded by hundreds of monsters. So far from him. Nephren grabbed him even harder, clinging to his back, avoiding seeing the fight that was happening in front of them. Willem stretched out his arm, a reflex, a natural act trying to grasp that precious thing, trying to hold his promise.

Memories of her and Elq's words mingled in her head, there was only one thing she could clearly hear, promise, a promise, promise. One of the beasts' tentacles pierced her right shoulder and everything stopped, two, three, five more tentacles pierced her body. "I do not feel pain" he thought as she felt life go by, rivulets of blood. Her hand was holding the Dug weapon "Who you are?"said that angelic voice that Chtholly knew so much

Suddenly everything stopped.

A black light enveloped everything.

She was floating, in the same position he had been seconds before

"What is your name?" the soft voice repeated

"My name is..."

"My name is..."

Chtholly began to make an effort that seemed superhuman

The image of Elq, with his back to Chtholly, began to walk and move away.

"My name is Chtholly!"

Elq stopped

"They say it is impolite not to fulfill what is promised"

Suddenly Elq was sitting next to her, with a soft and lovely voice she began to sing a lullaby to Chtholly

"... morning and night they found us,

the moon and the sun greeted us,

my day to day, far away,

my name in the shadows,

my heart on the ice,

..."

Elq began to make leaps of joy

"Yes, this will be a good start" Chtholly remained motionless in that place

Chtholly, Chtholly ... he repeated his name over and over in his head

"Chtholly" Elq said his name one more time "You have to find the evil man" "The evil man?"

"We thought we could solve the problems of this world, but it was not like that" "The elders did not realize it, but I did, it's your task now, we can not interfere, the last time it did not go very well"

"Elq ..." Chtholly said, not knowing what the little goddess wanted to say Elq began to smile and sing again.

"The last melody,

Tell me how much is left,

So that we fly together, ... "

Chtholly's body began to move away, no, it was somewhat discontented, Chtholly could see herself in that place, but farther and farther away. Elq was next to her body. She began to move her hand, saying goodbye

"Goodbye Chtholly!"

"Elq!" Chtholly said but there was no sound, she could not talk, she could not make sounds, she could not breathe, it was a nightmare, or something else. The image of Elq and the red-haired body of Chtholly grew smaller and smaller. Your little hand moving in the distance.

"Welcome Chtholly"

Darkness

* * *

Grick grabbed the controls of the now-ship without control. The armed guards and that stupid officer were clinging to everything that could not move. Without engines three and four, He knew they would not last much longer in the air. They were not far from a small military border island.

"This looks bad" he said as the different needles approached zero.

"Do something, stupid!" The first degree officer screamed

"That's what I'm trying ..." he said as he tilted the device to gain momentum to climb

"..cretin.."

Suddenly a light blinded them, an explosion in the distance, large enough to shake the remains that for some miraculous reason, were still attached to the ship.

"What the hell?" He said

"A gate ... it's a fairy gate"

Grick was a man of the world, he knew that the fairies died in combat but this was the first time he could see what gate was. He knew that someone had just lost his life in that explosion.

Suddenly an armed, wounded guard came through the door.

"My captain!" He came panting, bloodied with a child in his arms, behind him another.

The escort, the Leprechauns.

"T ... talk!"

"The second grade officer has fallen off the ship ... next to the other girl with silver hair-"

"Yes, the lady followed, we saw red wings coming after them "

Grick clenched his teeth.

"You idiot" he said and hit the controls

* * *

"The call for help came from this direction"

"Accelerate then, we'll see something shortly"

Limeskin ordered on the edge of his ship

"Where was the rescue operation located?" He asked

"A few miles south, quite far from the call," said subordinate Zilador, radio operator.

Limeskin and another captain were on duty when one of the emergency locators rang inside the barracks. Both crews were heading in the direction.

* * *

Willem was speechless. His gaze was lost on the horizon,in the great crater where Chtholly had disappeared

Was she dead?

Could not he keep his promise again?

Why?

Was that his destiny?

Was that the evil he had to suffer?

Nephren had released her and now she was sitting staring in the same direction as him.

He knew that her friend was gone.

Was gone

Forever.

A silhouette appeared in front of them, the dust still filling everything prevented them from seeing.

It came closer.

"... Chtholly?" said Nephren

"..." Willem was petrified

"Arigato" she said and then collapsed

"Chtholly!" Willem approached her as best he could. Neprhen by his side

"Chtholly answer me!"

Willem was looking for her pulse, Nephren breaking his military jacket to cover her wounds.

"She does not have a pulse, Ren, she does not have a pulse"

Willem's voice was beginning to break

"You can not die now, please"

"Please"

The sun had just set.

The area was completely silent.

Chtholly opened her eyes and began to smile.

"You have to find me, keep your promise" she said with a childish smile

and then, she died.

* * *

Limeskin was now carrying the survivors of the disaster that had just happened.

A few minutes ago they saw a great light on the horizon and then a damaged ship trying to stay in the air.

What they saw was terrifying. The wounded were being treated and the corpses collected.

Grick quickly entered the bridge, pushing the guards.

"They're down there, Willem and those two girls, they're down!"

Limeskin rubbed his hands. "Take the wounded to the other ship, order all the crew to prepare"

"You" said looking at Grick

"In what direction"

* * *

Chtholly woke up surrounded by ice ... no, something trans-

Suddenly the rock in which it was embedded broke into hundreds of pieces and fell to the ground. He was in a place he had visited before. It was underground, giant columns at its sides.

"Where I am?" He said trying to stand up. Suddenly a phantom pain came to his head.

The battle

Willem

Elq

Whe..?

She fell on her knees in that room. On the floor, a piece of stone that had come loose. White and bright as a crystal reflecting her face.

Blue hair, Completely blue

"It's... it's me..I'm alive"

* * *

 **AN: Okay so here we go, first chap boys. Please review! That would encourage me a lot!**


End file.
